


You're it

by MochaMonarch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action, Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaMonarch/pseuds/MochaMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite living in a world where they are constantly on the move and preforming for the masses, the group sometimes has to let off a little access energy. Thus they have taken to monthly Laser Tag games; However the Five Nights group gets a little too into their games. (Human AU) (FoxyxMarionette) (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're it

**Author's Note:**

> (This story takes place in a human AU that I have created in which the (humanized) animatronics are in a boy band-esque singing group under the management of Mike Schmidt and his assistant Jeremy Fitzgerald.)

Nobody knew how this came to be; and if you were to ask Foxy, he wouldn't be able to give you an exact answer. He wasn't entirely sure himself.  
  
But there he was, regardless.  
  
Foxy leaned his back against the small cover shield and peaked out of both ends.  
  
Everyone was dead, His own team, and the Toy Team alike. There was only one person left on the opposing squad, and although he knew exactly who it was and exactly how this was going to end, he was going to stretch this out as long as he possibly could.  
  
Would he even have the guts to shoot?   
  
Foxy’s body stiffened significantly when he heard the sound of boots clacking against the metal surface; he was approaching. Fast. Cursing under his breath, Foxy looked over his shoulder one last time before booking it out of his not-so-safe haven and out into the open. The next cover point was across the room, and there was no way in hell he was going to be able to out-maneuver the white haired nightmare that awaited him.

He looked down at the LED armor he was sporting and saw he only had one life left. He knew he wasn't the best at dodging, but how did he manage to get hit so many times? Was it Mangle and her shaky alliances? Fredd trolling around for kicks? Or perhaps Bonnie whenever he flew into a rage and shot anything that moved and even some that didn’t. He supposed that it didn't matter anymore since they have long since been dead. Mangle’s reign of terror ended when Chika managed to land in a few good hits and she dropped to the ground in frustration, Bonnie  was cornered by Fredd and didn’t stand a chance, and Goldie-along with Freddy were among the first to be eliminated, Goldie falling to the ground in slow-motion whilst singing the tune of Mmm what’cha say as he went.

  
The second that Toy Chica was struck down, Chika emerged from her hiding spot and rushed to her best friend's side and held her in her arms. She swore to the heavens that she would avenge her fallen twin, only to be assaulted by lasers seconds after. Given the sheer incompetence of his team, Foxy was blessed to still be alive.

  
But why? Why him? Given his poor choice in hiding places and subpar aiming, Marionette had countless opportunities to end him. Yet here he stood as the last man, having to jump over his comrades bodies and skitter from cover to cover, it was almost as if he-….  
  
That’s when it hit him.  
  
 _‘...Motherfucker was saving me for last…!_ ’ Foxy’s mind finally put the pieces together. The desolate atmosphere of being the last man standing, the anxiety of being hunted, and the overwhelming thoughts and desperate ideas of how to survive this _hell_.

 _That’s_ why Marionette killed off all the others first, _that’s_ why he opened fire at anyone who dared to try and shoot at him, regardless of the faction.   
  
And _that_ is why he’s in the situation he currently found himself in. Foxy was his kill, and his alone.  
  
 _That prissy psychopath...this is all a hunt to him!_   
  
Marionette had this all planned from the beginning. He wanted to weaken Foxy mentally, get inside of his head and mess around with him. He enjoyed the sight of Foxy scrambling for cover, looking over his shoulder every 15 seconds and wondering when the attack would begin. That bastard was an expert at psychological warfare.

  
Typical Princess. Of course he’d take something as simple as this and turn it into some twisted mind game.

 

Foxy inhaled before starting his move. _‘Ok’_ He thought. ‘ _If I start **right now** I can probably make it over to the next cover point and then I can-’_   
  
“And just where do you think you’re going, my dear?”

 

The hyperborean voice brought Foxy’s legs and train of thought to a screeching halt. The voice was smooth, yet the way it spoke was monotone and empty. The sheer disconnect that the man had with this situation sent chills down Foxy’s spine.   
  
Foxy turned around slowly, and soon, the soulless black eyes of his lover met his own slitted yellow.  
  
He attempted to gulp down a lump in his throat but found that it was incredibly dry. This was it. It was all over, he was surely done for now. Should he surrender and try to salvage what little dignity he had left? Or perhaps he could try pleading with the albino man, praying that the relationship they share would earn him some brownie points, or maybe he could just try to run as fast as he could just to see how far he would get before Marionette decided to shoot him down.  
  
No. fuck that. None of those options were good enough. Foxy was done running. He wasn’t going to allow himself to be terrorized by a pale primadonna. If he was going to go down, he would go down the only way he knew how.  

 

Foxy hoisted his gun, and Marionette raised his own, noting the striking differences in their posture. Marionette was overall very erect, his posture was straight, and his gun was dead ahead, locked onto his target, whilst foxy stood there with his gun tilted sideways, aimed at Marionette’s chest. The red-haired man smirked slightly, bearing his sharp teeth before opening his mouth.  
  
 _“Die, monster! You don’t belong in this world!”_ Foxy bellowed at the taller man, chuckling slightly to himself, fairly confident that Marionette had no idea what he was even quo-  
  
 _“It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute.” Marionette returned the man’s smirk._  
  
Foxy blinked, his single eye widened.

Did he really just...?

Foxy mentally shook his head, remembering his part.

 _“Tribute!? You steal men’s souls, and make them your slaves!”_  
  
 _“Perhaps the same could be said of all religions...~”_  
  
 _“Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a “savior” such as you!”_  
  
 _“What is a man!? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk…” Marionette cocked his weapon, aiming it back at Foxy’s armor._  
  
 _“HAVE AT YOU!”_  
  
Instantly, both men jumped back from each other and opened fire, the barrage of lasers began. Foxy had managed to dodge all of Marionette’s shots so far, but he wasn't hitting the other either. His mind was trying to process forty-million things at once. He had no idea Marionette knew of Castlevania. Why didn't he tell him? Foxy made a mental note to confront the man about this later, he was far too preoccupied with surviving to do it now.   
  
Foxy managed to dash his way behind the second shield he planned on reaching and reloaded his weapon.   
  
“My my, my little Fox fox; why do you insist on running from me? You are merely prolonging the inevitable~” Marionette taunted. His tone was condescending, chilling, yet...oddly playful. It was quite the disturbing 

Foxy peaked out from a side and fired four shots at Marionette, managing to land a hit on his 3rd. Marionette cursed loudly and dashed away to find his own cover, dodging the onslaught of lasers while his shields were down. He managed to avoid death by sliding behind another cover point. Foxy grinned at the accomplishment of making the other flee. He contemplated trying to go after him for another attack before remembering that Marionette had 2 lives left over his one, and decided to play it safe and wait him out.

  
That’s when things got quiet, too quiet. What, no taunting? No movie quotes?   
  
Just dead silence. This was unusual, even for Marionette. Foxy checked his shields and saw that they were half charged before figuring that it was enough to attempt to land another hit on 

Foxy snuck out of his cover, and began to tip-toe through the room, scanning each cover point before his eyes rested on the one with a set of boots sticking out of it.

  
‘Tch, you’re slacking, Princess.’ Foxy chortled in his mind, readying his weapon. He leaped to the side of the cover with his gun pointed, letting out a triumphant _“GOT’CHA, BITCH!”_ Before his face went pale.   
  
He was met with a pair of empty boots, and Marionette was nowhere to be found. ‘Shit shit shit! He tricked me!’   
  
Foxy soon heard the sound of his shields breaking before whipping his head around to see a shoeless Marionette standing before him with his gun aimed.  
  
“On your knees.” The pale man commanded.  
  
“How the fuck did you-”  
  
“On. Your. _Knees._ ” Marionette repeated, his tone much harsher this time. Foxy complied and dropped to his knees.   
  
“Surrender your weapon.”  
  
“You’re a fucking maniac.” Foxy grumbled as he sat his gun down in front of him. Now he was done for. He was down to his last life, and his shields were gone. Even if he did try and land another hit on Marionette, he would still have one more life, and that would give him more than enough time to finish him.

  
It was checkmate for him.   
  
Foxy bitterly lowered his head.  
  
“If you think you’re going to get me to pledge my allegiance to you, or some other embarrassing shit, you can forget it. I’m not letting you break me.”   
  
“Oh, but that is where you’re wrong, my love…” Marionette brought the barrel of his gun under Foxy’s chin and tilted his head up to look at him.  
  
“You were already broken.”  
  
And with that, Marionette pulled the trigger, depleting Foxy’s lives to Zero.  
  
Team Toy had won.   
  
  


                                                                                                  ***  
                                                                                             Epilogue.   
  
It was late in the evening, the sun was set, and the sky was a dark slate blue with stars already starting to speckle the sky.

All of the idols occupied a nearby ice cream cafe that Mike took them to, to reflect and rave about the past game. The terms of the game was that the loser team buys the winning team ice cream; So there was an all-you-can-eat buffet courtesy of the withered team. 

  
Foxy had just finished receiving his order of Strawberry ice cream and looked around. Freddy was sitting with Fred and Bonnie chatting about nothing in particular, the two Chica’s were raving about the game with Toy Bonnie, Mangle was glued to Mike and Jeremy, wolfing down her treat, And Goldie was having what appeared to be a quite humorous conversation with BB.   
  
Foxy continued to look around until he saw a booth in the far left corner, next to a window that Marionette occupied alone. He sat there with his left hand pressed against his cheek and a spoon in his right, swirling it in his fudge brownie ice cream, staring out of the window.

With his dairy confection in tow, Foxy made his way over to the man, and slid into the booth next to him.

  
“Alright, _real-fucking-talk._ ” Foxy opened, stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of ice cream before continuing. “You’ve played Castlevania?”   
  
Marionette was brought out of his thoughts and turned to Foxy.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you didn’t tell me?”   
  
“I didn’t think it was important information that you needed to know about me.”  
  
“Um, _excuse me, Princess._ ” Foxy inserted another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “But Castlevania is always important.”   
  


“Well, you never asked.” Marionette nonchalantly nibbled on a bit of his ice cream, savouring the large chunk of brownie he got in this particular bite.  
  
“I’m your _boyfriend,_ I should know these things! I am hurt and offended that you didn’t bother to let me know about this important piece of information.” Foxy complained in mock offence.  
  
“My _apologies._ ”  Marionette licked his spoon before going in for another bite.   
  
“How many have you played?”  
  
“All of them.”  
  
“Fucking- What the fuck, Marionette!?”   
  
“What.”  
  
“You’ve played them _all?_ ”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Foxy leaned back in his seat in disbelief. He never saw Marionette as much of a gamer, and he’s never expressed interest in video games before, yet here he comes with every Castlevania game under his belt. Soon Foxy thought of another question.  
  
“Alright, what I’m going to ask you is important: Which is your favorite?”   
  
“Mn…” Marionette looked up and twirled his spoon in his hand for a couple of seconds. “Depends, which is your favorite?”   
  
“Oh no, I’m not letting you alter your answer to fit mine.”  
  
“And how do I know you won’t simply do the same?”  
  
“Because I don’t fuck around when it comes to stuff like this. But fine, we’ll say it at the same time.”  
  
Foxy began to count down from 3, and after the final number was spoken both men uttered in unison...  
  
“Symphony of the night.”   
  
“ _Hoooly shiiiit._ ” Foxy’s face lit up akin to a child on christmas morning. Seeing it made Marionette crack a small smile, something that was rare of him to do.  
  
“Wait a minute, where the fuck were you when I was making Bonnie play it?”  
  
“Oh? Bonnie is playing the game?” Marionette cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah. But the guy is a total fucking weenie. You know those weegee board table things?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Bonnie is terrified of them.”   
  
Marionette dropped his head and let out a giggle.   
  
“And the chairs, and the books, and the medusa heads, and the fleaman- which he calls Gremlins by the way.” Foxy chortled along with Marionette’s giggles.  
  
“In his defence, I never liked the Medusa heads as a child myself.” Marionette popped another brownie in his mouth.   
  
“Don’t you fucking go weenie on me, Princess.” Foxy pointed a finger at Marionette.  
  
“I said as a child. I’ve long since outgrown my childhood fears. Bonnie, however, is nothing but a child with a drinking permit.” Now it was Foxy’s turn to laugh.  
  
“Man...talking about Castlevania makes me want to play some...You wanna make Bonnie play and watch him freak out over the tables with me?”  
   
 _“Fucking hell yes.”_

 

 


End file.
